1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor laser.
2. Related Background Art
Patent literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 05-217969) discloses a method of cleaving a wafer for a semiconductor laser. In this method, the semiconductor laser wafer is sandwiched by an ultraviolet cure tape and a transparent cover tape. A force is applied on the semiconductor laser wafer to the semiconductor laser wafer for cleavage with a blade. This method forms a laser bar, which is between the ultraviolet cure tape and the transparent cover tape.